It is known that during many operations it is necessary to provide an extracorporeal circulation of blood in a circuit which includes a pump. One type of pump suitable for use in such extracorporeal circuits is a pulsating pump. The pulsating pump includes an enclosure suitable to contain a portion of space in which there acts an elastic membrane or diaphragm. The diaphragm is actuated by a working fluid acting against one face of the membrane which is alternatively pressurized and depressurized according to the heart rate and provides at the other face the suction and delivery of the blood.
Known pulsating pumps are not entirely satisfactory, particularly with respect to the valves that regulate the inflow and outflow of the fluid.